


Christmas Dinner

by liiilyevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiilyevans/pseuds/liiilyevans
Summary: Oliver brings Marcus over to his friend's Christmas dinner for the first time. In which Oliver finds out something that he didn't know before.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aslytherinthatexists13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Took you long enough,” Lee said as he opened the door to his flat. Lee was more guarded than most people thought. To the world, he was open and cheerful, bright as a Christmas tree. To his friends, there was much more under the surface--so much that was dark and dank. That’s why Oliver could tell that his smile didn’t reach his eyes, though he was trying very hard to force it to. 

“Sorry, had to pick up some things at the flat,” Oliver said. It was going to be a long day. He’d asked his friends if they were alright with him bringing his new beau to dinner, and there had been cheers all around, along with some teasing from George. At least they’d all been excited until he told them who he was bringing. 

Marcus Flint was somewhat less of a troll than he’d been in school, and rather charming when he wanted to be. That’s how Oliver explained it anyway. They both played for Puddlemere, but Marcus was on the reserve team. When they’d started to get more friendly with each other, Oliver checked on the team’s dating policy. As long as they kept it out of the public, the boys were free to do as they liked. 

“Flint,” Lee said, nodding to the man who was standing behind Oliver.

“Jordan,” Marcus returned. 

This was probably the most welcome that Marcus was going to get. He dreaded going into the room with Angelina and George. Neither of them were very friendly toward the opposing side since the war. Both of their families were left in pieces thanks to Death Eaters. Marcus had never been a Death Eater, but he was still a Slytherin and one who had, at times, supported pureblood ideology. 

Oliver really couldn’t blame them. He’d been the same way when he’d heard Marcus was going to be joining his team. He’d raved for a good two days before he’d arrived. When Marcus took his place on the reserves, Oliver was shocked. For one thing, he was much more handsome than Oliver remembered. For another, he didn’t act anything like he’d acted in school. He was still grouchy and full of curse words, but he didn’t roughhouse or foul anyone during practice. The surprise wore off, and Oliver’s feelings started to change as he played with Marcus more and more. 

“This way then,” Lee said, leading them down the hallway toward the living room. 

Oliver halfway hoped something terrible would happen and he wouldn’t have to sit through this dinner. 

As they got closer to the living room, Oliver could hear the sounds of his friends’ voices, causing him to tense up and relax all at once. Merlin, why did this have to be so hard? 

“Oli’s here,” Lee announced. 

Angelina's head snapped toward them, fire lighting her eyes, and Oliver almost groaned. Despite his pleas for them to be pleasant, Angelina’s face promised trouble. 

“Oliver,” she said, hopping up from her seat and prancing over to him. “So, glad you could make it. We never get to see you anymore.” She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Oliver knew this was more territorial than friendly. “Suppose that’s his fault though.” Angelina had pulled away from him to turn her face toward Marcus. 

Marcus grinned in challenge. “Johnson.” 

Oh sweet Merlin. 

“Been a long time Flint,” Angelina said. 

“Indeed.”

Oliver glanced around the room looking for any kind of support. Alicia was resting with her feet on the sofa, watching the exchange between Angelina and Marcus with a smirk. George was sitting in an armchair with a blank look on his face, offering no hope of getting any words out of him today. Neither of them seemed to be in the welcoming mood. He’d led Marcus into a lion’s den. 

“I didn’t think pro Quidditch allowed players to date other players,” Angelina said, rocking back on her heels. 

“Depends on the team,” Marcus said, speaking before Oliver could. “Puddlemere is generous.”   


“I see. Well, they clearly know how to choose players. After all, they picked Oli here.” 

Angelina grinned at him. It did not go unnoticed that she had only mentioned Oliver and not Marcus. 

Alicia lifted a glass to her lips and took a sip of the ruby liquid within. She was no doubt dying to laugh right now. She always took Angelina’s side. 

“Yes, he’s quite good,” Marcus agreed. “Has only gotten better since school.” 

Oliver blushed. He wasn’t that good. Besides, it wasn’t as if it was terribly hard to guard three hoops. 

“That’s the one thing we can agree on,” Angelina said, eyes narrowing and mouth tightening into a smirk. 

Marcus leaned against the door frame, amusement coloring the lines of his face. He was obviously enjoying Angelina’s snide remarks, even though Oliver wasn’t. 

“Think the real thing we’re all wondering is why you’re interested in Oliver, Flint.”

Marcus pushed off the wall and stood completely straight.

Even Angelina looked surprised that George had spoken. He was just as still as he was when Oliver had come in, but now his hazel eyes were fixed on Marcus. There was no mistaking his gaze for friendly. Lee and Angelina were at least pretending to put some kind of front up, but George couldn’t seem to be bothered. 

“Oh, stop giving Oli a hard time. He gets enough of those as is.” 

Katie Bell stood in the doorway of the kitchen, pretty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and bangs lightly falling into her eyes. She was wearing a smile and her eyes were soft. Merlin, at least he’d found help somewhere, even if it was in his ex-girlfriend. 

She strode across the room, sliding around Angelina, and hugged Oliver tightly. Lavender filled his nose. Immediately, he was reminded of all the times he’d spent in her flat, failing at being a proper boyfriend to her because of his commitment to Quidditch. She never took it personally, just like she didn’t take it personally when he decided to end it with her. 

She pulled away with a soft smile. Then she turned to Marcus. 

“Flint,” she said, reaching out her hand. 

Marcus took it. “Bell.”

* * *

After that, dinner was much less stressful for Oliver. Katie was always a peacemaker and no one wanted to argue with her. Since she’d been in St. Mungo’s, everyone was too interested in protecting her to argue with her decisions. Oliver was just relieved that no one had brought up anything else concerning his dating life. Maybe, they could make it through the rest of the evening without being insulted by Alicia or Angelina. 

“I honestly don’t care what you think,” Angelina was saying to Lee. “There is no way that the Irish are going to pull off a win against France. Not with two new players.”

“I’m a Quidditch commentator,” Lee said. “I think I know a bit more about this than you do.” 

“Part time commentator,” she corrected him. “And that’s unlikely.”

Oliver glanced back into the hallway where Marcus had disappeared to. He’d said he had to go to the loo, but he hadn’t returned yet. And George wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Quickly, he excused himself from the table and started toward the doorway. 

As he entered the kitchen, he spotted Katie leaning her upper body against the counter and Marcus standing adjacent to her with his hip resting on the edge of the counter top. 

“Hi, Oli,” Katie said with a smile. 

“Katie?” he said, confusion wrinkling his brow. 

“We were just catching up,” she explained. 

“Catching up?” he said. What did Marcus and Katie have to catch up on? Old days at school when he knocked her off her broom? 

Katie’s smile grew wider. “You didn’t tell him, did you?” 

“Hadn’t gotten around to it,” Marcus grumbled. 

“Tell me what?”

Katie straightened up, smile still in place, and faced Oliver. “We used to do undercover work for the Order together. I was the bridge person. Whenever someone undercover had information for the Order, they’d send me out to talk to them. Marcus was one of the people who was in deep cover.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Oliver said, a little dumbfounded. Katie was the last person he expected to be in contact with people who were switching sides or doing undercover work during the war. She was so fragile that Oliver thought she could be easily taken advantage of. Merlin, what else didn’t he know about his ex-girlfriend? 

“Don’t act so surprised,” Marcus said rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not surprised,” Oliver said. “Just a little shocked.” He faced Katie slightly. “Did you tell them this?” He yanked this thumb toward the living room.

“No,” she said. “I figured I did the best I could by asking them to be on their best behavior. They have for the most part. It’ll just take time, Ol. Give them time.” With a pat to his shoulder, Katie exited the kitchen and headed back into the room her friends were in. 

“A little shocked?” Marcus scoffed, as he slid over to Oliver and banded his hands around his waist. “You were blown out of your pants.”   


“I was not,” Oliver said, shoving his boyfriend in the chest. “I just didn’t take you for the heroic type.”

Marcus snorted. “Not exactly heroic if you never stood up to it in the first place.” He shook his head. “Not as if I did what you lot did.” 

“Hey.” Oliver grasped his jaw and turned his face to his. “You did what you could. That’s better than being complacent. You did what you could. And you’re going to tell me all about it later.”   


“Oh am I?” he said. “You going to make me?”   


“Absolutely.” Then Oliver kissed his boyfriend. Merlin, he remembered why they’d started dating in the first place. Marcus had a wicked tongue. 

“You two are disgusting.” Marcus and Oliver broke apart to see George standing at the other end of the room. “Honestly, no one wants to watch you kiss. Enough with the PDA.” With that, George broke between them and tucked Oliver on the chin. “Really, I expected better from the former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” With that, George strutted out of the kitchen.

Marcus raised his eyebrows at Oliver.

“You ready to head back in there?” he asked. 

“As ready as I can be,” Marcus said. 

Oliver took his hand and the two headed back into the lion’s den hand in hand. 


End file.
